


standing in the water.

by dearelizaa



Series: Ancient Names (MagicVerse) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Kelpies, M/M, Magicverse, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: It’s evening, not quite sunset, and the lake shines under the dimming light.





	standing in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciaran: [Kelpie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelpie)
> 
> Faolan: [Wulver](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wulver)
> 
>  
> 
> _~1700 ad, Scotland_

Ciaran lets out a long breath, his shoulders dropping and releasing tension he didn’t even know he was holding. Shallow waves lap around his legs.

It’s evening, not quite sunset, and the lake shines under the dimming light. It’s cooler than his lake. The trees are different, the air crisper, and the path through the woods that brought them here is unfamiliar. The birds don’t sing to him here, tittering uncertainly when he passes. 

He feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and he sighs, leaning back into the embrace. He nods at the question whispered against his ear, his hands coming up to clasp at Faolan’s arms. 

It’s not home, not yet, but it will do.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qju4r76e4MI) !!
> 
> you can follow the magicverse blog [here](https://magic-verse.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
